Pour rien au monde
by Chibi Mow
Summary: RyoPi. PWP. Ryo veut voir Yamapi sous la douche.


Auteur : Chibi

Titre : Pour rien au monde

Résumé : Ryo veut voir Yamapi sous la douche

Note : un petit PWP pour me remettre dans le bain ^^

Pour rien au monde

La porte de la salle de bain s'entrouvrit laissant passer le visage de Yamashita Tomohisa par l'entrebâillement.

_ Ryo ?

_ Oui ?

Le regard de Nishikido Ryo se tourna directement vers l'origine de la voix espérant en voir plus que ce qu'il voyait à présent.

_ Pourquoi il y a une caméra dans la salle de bain ?

_ Pour te filmer sous la douche ?

_ C'est bien ce que je craignais.

Sur ces quelques mots, Yamapi retourna dans la pièce avant de repasser sa tête par l'entrebâillement.

_ Ça ne te dérange pas si je l'éteins.

_ Euh… si.

_ Dommage pour toi.

Posant la caméra devant la porte avant de la refermer, Yamashita fit soupirer Ryo qui se leva pour venir se poster en face du montant de bois qui séparait le salon de la salle de bain.

_ Et comment je fais pour te voir sous la douche sans ça.

_ Tu t'en passes.

_ Il y a des moyens plus rapides pour me tuer.

_ J'ai déjà commencé à empoisonner tes repas, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

Un immense sourire s'étendit sur le visage de Nishikido alors que son regard essayait de traverser la porte pour enfin pouvoir voir son amant nu. Entendant l'eau commencer à couler, Ryo frappa contre la paroi de bois.

_ Pi ! Laisse-moi entrer au moins.

_ Je t'entends plus. Arrête de crier.

_ Pourquoi tu me réponds si tu ne m'entends pas ?

Le verrou de la porte s'entrouvrit à nouveau laissant apparaître le visage de Tomohisa.

_ Parce que je ne suis pas encore sous la douche.

_ Alors laisse-moi t'accompagner.

_ Tu sais que je pense sérieusement à empoissonner ta nourriture.

Le sourire du Kanjani s'agrandit encore un peu répondant à celui en coin de Yamapi.

_ Tu n'oserais pas.

_ Et pourquoi ça ?

_ Parce que tu tiens trop à ton rôle de leader et donc à ton groupe.

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du leader des News alors qu'il refermait la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui.

_ Allez Pi. Laisse-moi rentrer.

S'appuyant contre la porte, Ryo abaissa la clenche de son coude et perdit quelque peu l'équilibre alors que la porte s'ouvrait. Un nouveau sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Nishikido pendant qu'il refermait la porte derrière lui.

_ Quel genre de poison ?

_ Celui qui t'empêchera de me suivre sous la douche.

_ La vieillesse ?

Un rire s'échappa des lèvres de Yamashita alors qu'il se glissait enfin sous la douche gémissant de plaisir en sentant l'eau chaude se répandre sur son corps et détendre un par un tous ses muscles.

Le regard du Kanjani s'accrocha à la silhouette de son cadet afin le voir se cambrer pour exposer son visage au jet.

_ Et après tu te demande pourquoi je te suis sous la douche.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ T'es bandant quand tu te douches.

_ Tu deviens envahissant en plus d'être pervers ? Va vraiment falloir que je t'empoisonne.

_ Le temps est un très méchant poison tu sais.

_ C'est vrai. Mais il agit très lentement.

_ Je préfère.

_ Pas moi.

S'asseyant contre la porte, Ryo ne quitta pas le corps de son leader du regard.

_ Tu sais que c'est perturbant de savoir que tu me regarde même sous la douche.

_ Tu savais que j'étais pervers avant qu'on commence à sortir ensemble.

_ Je ne pensais pas que se serais à ce point.

_ Et pourtant, tu me laisse rentrer dans la salle de bain alors que t'es sous la douche.

_ Et je discute même avec toi. Je suis pas le plus gentil des petits copains ?

_ Le plus gentil, je sais pas. Les autres n'ont jamais pensé à m'empoisonner. Le plus sexy par contre, y a pas photo.

Le rire du plus jeune résonna dans la pièce avant que son regard ne se tourne vers Nishikido.

_ Et juste me regarder te suffit ?

_ Tu veux plus ?

_ Peut-être.

_ C'est aussi pour ça que je t'aime.

_ Tait-toi et viens-là !

_ Je rêve ou tu rougis ?

Replongeant la tête sous le jet d'eau, Yamashita essaya de cacher sa gêne.

_ Je ne rougie pas.

_ Menteur. Je te connais assez pour savoir quand tu rougies même sans te voir.

_ C'est assez gênant d'être totalement nu devant toi alors que toi… Tu…

_ Est encore tout habillé ?

_ Oui. Et que tu me regardes comme ça.

_ Tu n'as aucune raison d'être gêné. Tu es trop beau pour ça.

Les joues de Tomohisa se colorèrent un peu plus faisant rigoler son amant.

_ Viens là !

_ Nan. Tu es trop beau sous une douche pour que je gâche ce moment avec du sexe.

_ C'est surprenant de ta part.

Eteignant l'eau, Yamapi se tourna vers Ryo qui se releva pour attraper une serviette et y enrouler son cadet. Déposant un bisou sur les lèvres de son leader, Nishikido plongea son regard dans le sien.

_ Je ne suis pas un pervers.

_ Je peux arrêter de mettre de la mort aux rats dans ton café ?

_ Tu peux continuer, ça lui donne un petit goût sucré.

Un sourire s'étendit sur le visage de Tomohisa alors que Ryo déposait un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres.

_ Si tu n'es pas un pervers, comment je te dois te décrire ?

_ Comme ton petit ami ?

_ C'est assez vague.

_ Comme ta plus grande victime ?

_ Victime ?

Attrapant une deuxième serviette sans pour autant quitter le corps de son cadet, Nishikido la posa sur la tête de Yamapi commençant à lui sécher les cheveux.

_ Tu crois vraiment que je viens te voir sous la douche de mon plein gré ?

_ C'est de ma faute ?

_ C'est à cause de ton corps. Il m'appelle et je ne peux pas résister à son appel.

_ Je savais que tu trouverais une excellente excuse.

_ Tu vois que je ne suis pas pervers.

Un immense sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Tomohisa alors que Ryo enlevait la serviette des cheveux de son cadet plongeant son regard dans le sien. Déposant un bisou sur les lèvres de Yamapi, Nishikido entrouvrit la serviette qui entourait son corps.

_ Par contre, si tu veux continuer à me traiter de pervers, va falloir que tu m'accompagnes dans la chambre.

_ Non. Ca me va que tu ne sois plus pervers mais seulement une victime.

_ Sauf que si tu ne me suis pas gentiment, je vais devenir un violeur.

_ J'aimerais bien voir ça.

La serviette qui entourait le corps de Yamashita tomba pendant que le sourire Ryo s'agrandissait lentement.

_ Et tu es fier de toi ?

_ Oh que oui.

_ Et si je tombe malade ?

_ Si t'as peur d'avoir froid, j'avais l'intention de te réchauffer.

_ Tu es un pervers.

_ Bien. Profites-en.

Le sourire de Yamapi s'agrandit alors qu'il se rapprochait de son aîné attrapant le bas de son T-shirt.

_ Je veux bien mais… Tu es un peu trop habillé pour ça.

_ Et après c'est moi le pervers.

_ Lequel de nous deux est à poil ?

_ Déshabille-moi. On sera à égalité.

Les mains de Tomohisa se glissèrent sous le T-shirt du Kanjani caressant le torse qui se découvrait petit à petit. Se débarrassant de son haut, Nishikido laissa les lèvres de Yamapi entrer en contact avec les siennes.

_ Pi ?

_ Oui ?

_ Tu es aussi un pervers.

_ J'ai tout appris de toi.

_ Je suis un bon maître, n'est ce pas ?

Détachant le bouton du jean de son amant, Yamashita le fit glisser le long des jambes de Ryo dont le sourire augmenta. Déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de son cadet, le Kanjani attrapa les cuisses de Yamapi pour le forcer à entourer sa taille avec.

_ Sur un lit, c'est quand même mieux, nan ?

_ D'habitude, ça ne te dérange pas de le faire n'importe où.

_ Ouais mais sur les toilettes ?

_ Le lavabo ?

_ Va pour le lavabo.

Asseyant son amant sur le lavabo, Ryo lui fit un immense sourire avant de coller ses lèvres aux siennes. Retirant rapidement son boxer, Nishikido caressa les cuisses de Tomohisa avant d'ouvrir le robinet d'eau. Glissant sa main sous l'eau, le Kanjani s'amusa à envoyer des gouttes dans le dos de son cadet.

_ Arrête.

_ T'es mieux quand t'es mouillé.

_ Fallait me rejoindre sous la douche.

_ La douche, c'est sacré. Je ne peux pas.

Un rire s'échappa des lèvres de Yamashita avant de sentir les doigts de son amant se glisser entre ses fesses.

_ Je savais pas que quelque chose était sacré pour toi. A part le sexe.

_ Ah oui. Le sexe c'est sacré.

Le sourire de Ryo s'agrandit alors que Yamapi serrait les lèvres pour retenir un gémissement de douleur sous l'intrusion.

_ Alors n'importe qui t'irais ?

_ J'aurais dû préciser. Le sexe avec toi c'est sacré. Avec les autres c'est que du sexe.

_ Parce qu'il y a des autres ?

_ Je suis une star qu'est ce que tu crois.

_ Ryo ! Je vais te…

Coupant Tomohisa dans sa phrase en déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes, Nishikido retira ses doigts de l'intimité de son cadet avant de se positionner un peu mieux afin de pouvoir le pénétrer.

_ Si j'apprends qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre, je l'étripe et après je t'attache dans la chambre.

_ J'ai hâte de voir ça.

_ Et pas de sexe !

_ Dommage. Je vais en profiter maintenant alors.

_ Mais il y a vraiment quelqu'un ?

Un sourire sa dessina sur les lèvres de Ryo alors qu'il commençait doucement à pénétrer son cadet qui ne pu s'empêcher de grimacer et de griffer son aîné.

_ Ryo ! Je rigole pas.

_ Personne ne peut t'arriver à la cheville. Tu devrais le savoir pourtant.

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Yamashita alors qu'il resserrait un peu plus fort ses bras autour du cou de son amant.

_ Des fois tu me fous le doute quand même.

Laissant un rire lui échapper, Nishikido encadra le visage du leader des News de ses mains déposant un léger baisser sur ses lèvres.

_ Je te promets que tu n'as absolument aucune raison de t'inquiéter. Tu es toujours le seul que j'ai envie de violer.

_ Je suis pas sûr que se soit vraiment une bonne chose.

Reposant ses mains sur les hanches de son amant, le Kanjani fit un premier mouvement regardant Tomohisa se cambrer légèrement. Faisant glisser sa langue au creux du cou offert de son cadet, Ryo plongea l'une de ses mains dans les cheveux de Yamapi tirant un peu plus sa tête vers l'arrière.

_ Tu as un goût absolument délicieux.

Un gémissement raisonna dans la pièce augmentant le sourire du plus vieux qui recommença à bouger à l'intérieur de son cadet. Continuant de savourer la peau de Yamashita, Nishikido laissa sa main glisser jusqu'au creux des hanches de son amant qui se cambra un peu plus sous la caresse.

_ Ryo !

_ Moui ?

_ Arrête de jouer avec moi !

_ Dommage, j'adore ça.

Le sourire de Ryo s'agrandit sous le regard voilé de plaisir de Yamapi. S'approchant de son cadet, le Kanjani déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes tout en appuyant un peu plus au creux des reins de Tomohisa.

_ Ryo ! Plus vite !

Accélérant ses coups de bassin, Nishikido laissa son sourire s'étirer un peu plus alors que les mains de Yamashita se perdaient dans ses cheveux le forçant à garder le visage au creux de son cou. Mordant le morceau de peau qui se trouvait sous ses lèvres, Ryo s'amusa du gémissement que poussa son cadet avant de lécher la plaie.

_ Pas de traces.

_ Je sais. Tu le dis à chaque fois. Mais c'est trop tentant.

Tirant sur les cheveux de son aîné, Yamapi le força à s'éloigner de lui pour plonger son regard dans le sien. Forçant Nishikido à pencher la tête sur le côté, le leader des News mordit fortement dans la peau à sa portée faisant crier son amant.

_ C'est nouveau ça.

_ La prochaine fois tu m'écouteras.

_ Pas de marques, hein ? Compris.

Resserrant les jambes de son cadet autour de sa taille, le Kanjani mis plus de force dans ses déhanchés laissant un sourire en coin s'installer sur son visage alors que Tomohisa rejetait la tête en arrière de satisfaction.

Les mouvements de hanches de Ryo se firent de plus en plus désordonnés alors que le plaisir se répandait petit à petit dans ses veines. Les doigts de Yamashita s'emmêlèrent un peu plus dans ses cheveux le forçant à rapprocher son visage du cou de son cadet. Apposant ses lèvres sur la peau halée de son amant, Nishikido lécha le filet de sueur qui la recouvrait.

Enroulant sa main autour du sexe de son cadet, le Kanjani y appliqua un rapide mouvement de va et viens qui fit gémir plus fort son amant. Il ne fallut que quelques caresses pour que Yamapi se libère entre les doigts de son aîné.

C'est encore haletant que Tomohisa subit les derniers déhanchés de son amant avant qu'il ne se libère à son tour.

Se retirant du corps de son cadet, Ryo lui adressa un sourire avant de se laisser tomber assis sur le sol.

_ C'est fatiguant.

_ Tant mieux. Sinon je ne tiendrais jamais ton rythme.

Un sourire s'étendit sur le visage de Nishikido alors que se yeux parcouraient le corps de son amant.

_ T'es tout couvert de sueur.

_ Je vais devoir reprendre une douche.

Le sourire de Ryo s'agrandit encore un peu sous le regard encore voilé de plaisir de Yamapi.

_ Aucun problème. Mais je ne quitte cette pièce pour rien au monde.

Fin

Bon, j'suis vraiment pas fan de mes lemons mais bon, j'avais promis un lemon.

J'espère qu'il vous plait plus qu'à moi ^^

Merci de m'avoir lu

Chibi


End file.
